Harry Potter and the House of Anubis
by Lysi Nothuna
Summary: Hogwarts has some unexpected visitors: the Sibuna group! Can the school's glamours keep it's secrets safe? Or will Sibuna discover more than what they bargain for? Rated T to be safe. Set after the mask and before dumbles dies in sixth yr. non-canon. The twins don't leave Hogwarts


Harry Potter and the House of Anubis

By: Lysi Nothuna

I own nothing…

Prologue

"So class, what do we do if a Muggle comes across Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked. All the Heads of Houses had to go over things such as this in the beginning of each school year with their respective houses. Hermione Granger's hand rose up in the air.

"Miss Granger."

"Act like nothing is out of the ordinary. To a Muggle the castle looks run down and dangerous. The glamour also includes danger signs and gives the Muggle a feeling of dread and the feeling that they should leave."

"Excellent. But what if a Muggle is either incredibly brave or stupid and decides to investigate the castle anyway?" Even Hermione had no answer to that and the Gryffindor common room was quiet. Then, surprisingly, the Weasley twins raised their hands."

"Yes?" Prof. McGonagall said, indicating that they had permission to speak.

"They can't see through the glamours so we are to still go about with our day and not make contact with the Muggle. Though it wouldn't hurt to be a ghost for a day and scare them out," the twins chorused.

"I'm sorry but the last part is incorrect. You are to ignore the intruder but on NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to try to scare them out. Now one last question then off to class (this resulted in groans from those who had to go to Potions next), what if the Muggle is special or is magical and don't know it and can see through the glamours?"

Now Angelina raised her hand. "Miss Johnson."

"You are to report to your common room and stay there until a teacher or Ministry member can find and _Obliviate_ the person's memory. Then you are to resume with your daily routine."

"Good, good. Now you have a half hour to report to class. Don't be late!" McGonagall said and left the common room. Minutes later the room emptied as students went off to their various classes.

HP~HoA~HP~HoA~HP

It was just before spring break for the Anubis House members. The Mask of Anubis had been retrieved and Rufus had been killed. Senkhara was gone, Vera was fired and Trudy had retaken her spot as housekeeper, and Viktor had even been a little happier the last couple of weeks. The Sibuna group was in the living room lounging after classes for the day ended.

"So now that this whole Sibuna business is over I would like to take a break," Nina Martin, leader of Sibuna, said.

"Agreed," the rest chorused.

"I could use a makeover. All of that creeping around in the tunnels did nightmares to my complexion, and my hair," Amber Millington complained.

"That's my Amber. Always more worried about looks than anything else," Alfie Lewis put in.

"Well looks are important," Amber replied, going on the defensive.

"In your world Amber," Jerome Clarke said.

"Back to topic," Fabian Rutter said, leaning forward in his chair. "What are we going to do now that the Mask and Cup are now in our hands? We've got no more enemies other than Viktor but he's more annoying than anything else. I say we find another adventure." This caused cold looks from Nina, Patricia Williamson, and Alfie. Clearing his throat in anxiousness Fabian continued on, "One that has nothing to do with Ancient Egyptian secrets, immortality, curses, ghosts, or the Smythes."

The group exchanged looks. "That might be interesting," Nina said. "But where do we find an adventure fitting that description? Because this last one involved a de-aging Alfie, voice-less Patricia, aging Amber, and a demented you. And I honestly don't want a repeat of any of that."

Fabian had no answer and he just shrugged his shoulders. The group sat in silence until Jerome piped up, "I think I know just the place."

"A place?" Eddie Miller asked.

"To be more specific a castle."

"Isn't exploring a castle dangerous?" Amber asked fearfully.

"Well, yes, but it does not include all the things we don't want in our little adventure."

"I think I know the place you're talking about," Joy Mercer said. "The one out by where Rufus had kept Trudy?"

"That's the one. I spotted it while spying on Rufus' and Jasper's exchange. It looked quite impressive. I've wanted to check it out since but I didn't want to go alone."

"Are you scared?" Alfie asked in a mocking voice.

"No," Jerome replied, attempting to backhand Alfie. "It's just not safe to go alone. If we go we go together."

"Well let's take a vote," Fabian said.

"A vote for what?" Mara Jeffray asked. She had appeared by the doorway and was staring at them with curious eyes.

"To see if we should explore the abandoned, old castle out by that old barn," Amber replied truthfully earning her cold looks from the Sibuna group (AN: I have it so Eddie, Jerome, and Joy had joined Sibuna after the whole Mask fiasco). "Sorry," Amber whimpered.

"Well I want in," Mara said defiantly. "And no ifs, ands, or buts."

"What if we say no?" Eddie asked.

"Then I go find Viktor and tell him everything."

"You can vote," Jerome said. "We aren't leaving my girlfriend out."

"Oooh! So you are official?" Amber gushed.

"Yes we are," Mara replied.

"Back to the voting," Fabian said before Amber could continue. "All in favor to stay and not explore the castle." Patricia, Amber, and Nina's hands rose.

"I'm quite shocked Patricia. I thought you were braver than that," Jerome said.

"I am. I just feel we should take a break from this whole danger biz. It's quite exhausting."

"Agreed. And each adventure brings me gray hairs. I'm sure of it!" Amber proclaimed.

"No comments," Fabian said coldly. "Now, those in favor of exploring the castle?" Fabian, Jerome, Joy, Mara, Alfie, and Eddie's hands rose. "So we're going!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Great," Nina mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Fabian walked over to where she was sitting and crouched in front of her.

"Nothing. I just thought me and you can spend more time together that's all. School is going to end soon and we won't be able to see each other again until the end of the summer."

"You and I will have plenty of alone time! The castle is probably huge. There must be a room where you and I can go to. Privately. And the weekends will be ours." Nina lifted her head and smiled. Fabian leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Better now?"

"Much. When do we leave?" Fabian got up and gave Jerome a look.

"You're in charge. It's your idea. So when do we leave?"

Jerome assumed a general role and said, "Alright troops. We head out now. We take Viktor and Trudy's cars."

"And drive straight to jail. Jerome, are you stupid?" Mara asked.

"No! Besides, Trudy told me I can use her car whenever I wanted to. Viktor never uses his. And the git leaves his keys in the ignition."

"And you know this because?" Joy asked.

"Because once I had to go on a store raid for crisps. We were out and I was hungry. Anyway, I'll drive Viktor's. Who is going to drive Trudy's?"

"I will!" Alfie volunteered. Everyone quickly shouted no. They all remembered vividly the time with the pink lawn mower. "Ok, ok, jeesh," Alfie said, backing down.

"Anyone else?" Jerome asked.

"I guess I'll do it," Eddie said.

"I didn't know you can drive," Patricia said, shocked.

"Well I can. Just give me the keys." Jerome left to the kitchen and came back with a bag of crisps and a set of keys. He threw them at Eddie who caught them. "Girls with Eddie, guys with me," Jerome stated. This resulted in rebellious looks from the couples of the group but were quickly squelched by Viktor's voice.

"Mr. Campbell, get out now! You are no longer welcome!"

"What did he do to piss him off?" Eddie asked. Everyone just nodded their heads or shrugged. They went outside and started towards the cars when the front door banged open and Mick came stomping out. He noticed the group and walked over to them.

"So apparently because I'm not a member of the House anymore I can't go in the kitchen and steal food, guest or not," Mick stated angrily.

"I didn't know that that would make Viktor so mad," Joy said.

"Maybe the economy is catching up on us," Jerome replied.

"Well, where are you guys going?" Mick asked, no longer angry, or at least not acting like it.

"To check out a super creepy castle. Want to join?" Amber said. Again she received cold looks as she whispered sorry.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be game," Mick said smiling. They all continued to the cars. Jerome walked up to Viktor's car and went to open the driver's door. It didn't budge.

"Blast! The only time the car is locked is when we need it!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll just steal the keys from Viktor," Fabian said.

"But that could take a long time, give me five minutes and I can hotwire the thing," Amber said. This caused shocked looks from the group. She rolled her eyes, "My father is a mechanic. You pick up things. Now I need a wire hanger." Mara ran back into the house and came back out carrying one. She handed it to Amber who twisted the frame into a long wire with a small loop at the end. She stuck the wire through the rubbery part of the window at the top. It went through and she guided it down to the lock button. She looped the button the raised the wire, causing the door to unlock. "Ta da!" she said, opening the door. She then got in and hotwired the car. The engine revved to life. "I am good." She got out of the car and a very shocked Eddie got in. Everyone got in their respective cars and drove towards the castle.

AN: Cool huh? I got the whole Amber hotwiring thing from Nancy Drew. Bess Marvin, Nancy's friend, is a total girly girl but is an excellent mechanic. What surprises wait for the Sibuna group? Will they discover the castle's secrets? Or will they just have a harmless trip? Doubtful considering who they are. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
